


Mulder and Scully goes costume hunting

by Queequeg0925



Category: The X-Files, txf - Fandom
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, University AU, they have to stop being so sassy, this is so cliche again omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queequeg0925/pseuds/Queequeg0925
Summary: Mulder and Scully are invited to a costume party Frohike is throwing, but what the hell are they going to wear anyway?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guess who's back! Hope you guys like it! I'm planning on doing a longer story thought, I have to stop ith all these one-shots. 
> 
> [English is not my first language, it probs contain errors]

“I can’t believe, the one and only Fox William Mulder is making me pick outfits…for a party. A costume party” Scully teased with a half smirk on her face as both her and the young man crossed the street towards one of many costume stores on their city. 

It was good to see Mulder interested in something other than his sister disappearance, or how the government was fucking up the world by any cause. She was worried about his mental health more than ever, mostly because the the holidays seasons were getting closer. As they both walked, they felt the nice weather on that late october evening, and Scully thought to herself that maybe that afternoon she could cheer him up and maybe make him laugh a little bit more than the usual. They we’re both wearing comfortable and cozy clothes, Fox wearing a plaid shirt with a sweater, a pair of dark jeans and boots and the red headed an oversized hoodie that belonged to him and leggings.

“Listen, you know why we’re going to that party. Next time I’ll drag you to ghost hunt with me or watch alien documentaries on loop, if you find going out for a day is that bad”. He fired back, looking her and smiling like an idiot, “You know, this was one of Frohike’s brilliant ideas, he told me if I got you there he owned me 50 bucks”.

“Sure. Only if half of the cash is mine, and next time we will go ice skating”. She raised one of her eyebrows. The only reply she got was Mulder looking back at her as he opened the store door so they could come in.  
After getting inside the old thrift costume shop, an old lady on her late 60s approached, smiling at them. “Hello, how can I help you?”

“Uhh. We need costumes for a party. We thought go as a duo it would be nice” Mulder replied uncomfortable, awkwardly looking at his partner in crime who was already following the old lady around the place.  
"Hey, Mulder, what do you wanna be? Han Solo?“ She said pulling one of many star wars costumes available. "But, I think Chewie would be more appropriated for you”.

“Only if you be Lea”. He replied pulling a firefighter costume and putting it right back.

“Shut up, Mulder” she rolled her eyes blushing a little bit. “What about Star trek?” Scully walked around with an science and medical area uniform from Star Trek on her hand, throwing it at the young man so he could try it.

“I think the scientific area would fit you better” He sighed. “I’m starting to think that staying at home would be better choice, Scully”. He sat down on the couch followed by the old lady who offered him a cup of coffee. “Please, I’ll call Frohike and say that you are sick or have a test on the next day. I just don’t want to go” He clenched his jaw as he used to do sometimes.  
“Seriously, Mulder?! The party is on a saturday” She laughed, “Check these bad boys out”, she throwed two old coats and an ugly tie at him.

“Eh? Government employees?” He joked pulling his head back so he could look at the redheaded “Sign me up, G-woman”.

“No, I was thinking something with a little more…fun” Scully said, and after putting the oversized coat, she buttoned it and gave it a little bit of slaps so all the dirty would get at least a little bit out, then she pulled her wallet out of her pocket as she shouted “Agents Mulder and Scully, FBI”.

“Only if we investigate the paranormal.” He got up putting the coat too, then he stood next to her, both eyes fixed on their reflection on the dirty mirror available on that old store.

“As if the FBI would let us do this''. She rolled her eyes.


End file.
